Momentos
by maestro jedi
Summary: pueden ser instantes en tu vida, o momentos muy presiosos, pero nunca los olvidaras a un que lo intentes como un loco
1. Chapter 1

Pesca.

- Miren a Kujimaro – repuso el pequeño canadiense, era extraño que Matthew levantara el tono de su pequeña voz, a excepción de cuando su pequeño oso polar hacia algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Lo cual en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo, la momento que el pequeño oso sacaba su segunda trucha en menos de cinco minutos.

Ese día Arthur y Francis habían llevado a pescar a sus pequeñas colonias a las orillas del Río San Lorenzo, pero aun que el francés y el ingles eran hábiles pescadores con las manos, a penas llevaban cuatro pescados en lo que llevaban de la mañana, siendo humillados por el pequeño animal que en tan solo cinco minutos ya había igualado su marca.

- Eso no es nada yo pescare el doble – exclamo el ingles volviéndose a meter al rio de aguas rápidas, no se dejaría ganar, y menos por un oso pro francés.

Ese día las pequeñas colonias aprendieron dos valiosas lecciones

Una: los osos polares son grandes pescadores.

Y

Dos: Arthur tardaba cuatro días en recuperarse de una pulmonía, ocasionada por el agua fría


	2. Chapter 2

Mascota.

El pequeño Alfred estaba haciendo el berrinche de su vida, o al menos eso pensó su hermano mayor, al ver a la pequeña colonia, patalear como un desquiciado.

- Pero Alfred – repuso el mayor agachándose para ver su pequeña colonia.

- Lo que pasa es que tú no me quieres – lloriqueo el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te quiero? – pregunto el mayor.

- Si me quisieras me regalarías una mascota – exclamo el chico mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos completamente rojos.

La misma historia desde hace dos días, cuando el más pequeño se había enterado que su hermano menor, había recibido un cachorro de oso polar, como regalo de Francis, lo que hizo que la envidia de Alfred llegara a niveles críticos.

- Dije que no tienes edad para tener una mascota – repuso el ingles.

- Pero Matthew - susurro el chico, mientras se limpia sus pequeñas lágrimas.

Pero nada Alfred y esa es mi última palabra - recalco el mayor mientras salía de la habitación, al instante que oía como el llanto reiniciaba nuevamente.

Algunas horas después.

- Alfred abre los ojos – susurro el ingles, a su pequeña colonia la cual se había dormido vencida por el llanto.

- ¿Para mí? – repuso el pequeño al ver al pequeño cachorro que cargaba el ingles entre sus brazos.

Si – fue lo único que pudo decir el ingles, antes de que el pequeño le quitara al cachorro, y empezar a darle un billón de gracias, bueno quizás lo estuviera malcriando, como decía debes en cuando el francés, pero esa sonrisa que en esos momentos recibía no tenia precio.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdidos.

El ingles sabía que nunca debió hacerle caso al francés, estaba seguro que ese no era el camino hacia tierra santa.

- Te dijo que esto no puede ser Anatolio – reclamo el ingles a su acompañante, el viaje en barco había sido demasiado rápido a si justo.

-Mon ami, como si salieras de tu enlodada isla tan seguido – repuso el francés, antes de sentir un coscorrón.

- No me obligues a golpearte, recuerda que hacemos esto en nombre de la cruz, ni más ni menos – gruño el ingles.

- Confía en mí – exclamo el francés.

Algunas horas después.

- ¡Pero qué milagro! – exclamo un acento conocido.

- Francia – grito el ingles antes de arrogarse contra el francés, definitivamente esa sería la última vez que participarían en una cruzada juntos.

- Ustedes nunca cambia – exclamo sonriendo Antonio, en definitiva nunca se espero la visita de esos dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Torre.

La exposición universal de mil ochocientos ochenta y nueve en París Francia.

- Solo a un francés se le podría ocurrir semejante idiotez – recalco el ingles mientras veía esa gigantesca torre de acero irguiéndose en medio de parís.

- ¿Acaso estas celoso? – pregunto el francés sonriendo gatunamente.

- Yo celoso de eso – repuso el ingles señalando la estructura.

- Por el tono de voz yo creería que si – dijo el francés.

- Ágamos una apuesta – exclamo Arthur.

- Escucho – repuso Francis.

- Si esta torre dura más de cien años, yo bailare para ti vestido de conejita sex – gruño el ingles.

- Acepto mon amour – dijo el francés sonriendo.

Era obvio que esa monstruosidad seria tirada antes de cumplir incluso cinco años siquiera.

Un siglo después Marsella Francia.

- Vamos tú mismo fuiste el que propuso esa apuesta - repuso el francés al borde de la risa.

El chico ingles no le quedo de otra que salir a la habitación, después de a ver entrado al baño de la misma a ponerse su atuendo.

- O caso los ingleses no tienen palabra –susurro el francés.

- De eso ni hablar – gruño el ingles al momento de quitarse lentamente la bata, y sin más opción comenzar a bailar sensualmente instantes después.

En definitiva, Francis nunca olvidaría a su pequeño conejito sex ingles.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallowen.

La fiesta de hallowen, de Alfred eran cosas de otro mundo, claro está que si se tenias disfraz para asistir, en ese momento el canadiense, no sabía que usar, casi siempre llevaba un disfraz, interesante, pero con el cual nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, incluso su disfraz del doctor Spock había pasado desapercibido.

- Kujimaro – repuso el canadiense.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- susurro el oso polar.

- Canadá – gruño el chico mientras regresaba a su armario, en esos momentos su mente se ilumino al ver una chaqueta vieja de aviador.

Sin duda su disfraz había robado miradas, incluso había generado las más diferentes interpretaciones, pero al final cada uno de los que lo habían visto le habían dicho que era algo que ellos nunca se les hubieran ocurrido.

- Matthew tenemos que hablar – gruño el americano al jalar a su hermano menor lejos de la compañía de Francia y Inglaterra que conversaban animadamente con él.

¿Qué sucede hermano? – pregunto el canadiense viendo de frente a su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente estaba vestido de militar.

Y todavía lo preguntas –gruño el estadounidense mientras señalaba al espejo.

Definitivamente, la gente decían que ellos eran como dos gotas de agua, sin ninguna diferencia cuando permanecían callados, pero que al chico canadiense se le hubiera ocurrido, disfrazarse de su hermano mayor, era algo fuera de este mundo, simplemente había agarrado algo parecido a lo que usaba su hermano diariamente, y sin mucho decoro le había escrito con aerosol a la chaqueta Bat Boy.

- ¿Que tiene de malo? – pregunto el canadiense.

Pero antes que su hermano pudiera contestarle, la respuesta llego por si sola

- Si es Alfred y su lado bueno – repuso Arthur, mientras todo el mundo se empezaba a reír, desde ese día el estadounidense se hacia un espacio para ayudar a su hermano a elegir un disfraz de hallowen no importaba que tan ocupada estuviera su agenda.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuento.

Los dos pequeños ya estaban acostados en sus camas, mientras el ingles, empezaba a contarles una pequeña historia antes de dormir, la cual parecía ser algo sacado de su propia vida.

- Entonces el caballero llego hasta donde tenía cautiva la princesa – susurro el ingles al ver como el pequeño Matthew ya había perdido la batalla contra Morfeo.

- Y sin más lucho contra todos los caballeros que le impedían llegar a su amada, pero el príncipe Francis no dejaría que eso lo detuviera para sí poder reclamar al amor de su vida – continuo mientras arropaba nuevamente a Alfred, el cual parecía ya empezar a cabecear.

- En ese momento, solo vasto un instante para que supieran que estaban destinados a pasar toda su vida juntos por toda la eternidad - dijo finalmente mientras apagaba la pequeña lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño Alfred, había caído rendido, eran tan dulces cuando los dos estaban dormidos, incluso kujimaro se había comportado a la altura de la situación.

- Ya se durmieron – pregunto el francés mientras lo veía salir de la habitación de los pequeños.

- Tú qué crees mi dulce príncipe – susurro el ingles al momento de entrar a la que ellos dos compartían.

El francés no pudo evitar sonreír, adoraba cuando el ingles jugaba con su historia en común, esta noche los trajes de seda y el dialecto en franco normando serian el complemente perfecto para terminar ese día tan especial.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucha.

El ingles, había terminado de levantar la mesa después de la merienda y se encaminaba hacia la cocina para lavar los platos cuando escucho a los dos niños de la casa hablando en la otra habitación.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? – repuso el canadiense, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su oso.

- Porque todavía eres muy pequeño – dijo el americano.

- No lo soy – gruño el canadiense

Esa conversación dejo enganchado al mayor el cual simplemente se limito a escuchar

- Por favor Al – dijo el canadiense

- Solo si admites que soy el mejor – exclamo el americano

- Eso jamás – repuso el canadiense enojado

- Entonces nunca te lo diré – dijo el americano sonriendo

- No es justo que tú seas el único que sepa que es lo que hacen Francis y Arthur en su cuarto en la noche – reprocho el canadiense

Esa simples palabras dejaron helado al ingles, que acaso Alfred sabía lo que él y el francés hacían en la noche, era imposible si los dos se cercioraban que los pequeños estuvieran durmiendo, además que siempre procuraban hacerlo en el cuarto mas alegado de la casa

- ¿Qué haces mon amour? – pregunto el francés acercándose al ingles

- Baja la voz – gruño el ingles mientras le hacia un ademan

- Está bien te lo diré – dijo el pequeño Alfred

- De verdad – repuso el canadiense mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

- Solo porque eres mi hermano favorito – exclamo el americano

- Si soy tu único hermano – reclamo el canadiense

- Tecnicismos – dijo el americano

- ¿De qué hablan? – susurro el francés

- Podrías callarte frog – gruño bajamente el ingles

- Está bien lo que Arthur y Francis hacen en la noche es – dijo el americano

Si – susurro el canadiense

Los dos mayores, se quedaron congelados en ese momento no podía ser o si

- Juegan a las luchas, pero Arthur siempre gana – dijo el pequeño de ojos azules como si con eso hubiera revelado el mas grande secreto de la humanidad

Quizás fue la imaginación de los pequeños o algo más, pero en ese instante sintieron que algo había caído al piso

Mientras con los mayores

- Ese chico si me dio un susto de muerte – repuso el francés al momento de levantarse

- Bueno debes admitir que tiene algo de razón – susurro el ingles mientras dejaba los platos a un lado

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto el francés al sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos

- Que en ese juego de luchas yo siempre termino ganándote o no – repuso delicadamente al darle un suave mordisco a la oreja del francés y sin mas levantarse e ir a reprender a los pequeños, por no estar leyendo el libro que les había dejado de tarea

- Eso lo veremos esta noche – dijo el francés logrando reponerse de el momento, adoraba cuando Arthur tomaba la iniciativa tan descaradamente, casi por breves momentos parecía francés.


	8. Chapter 8

Segunda cruzada

Por orden de su jefe y el papa ahí estaban de nuevo en un barco con rumbo a tierra santa, de verdad el nunca quiso volver a compartir con el francés un viaje así, demasiado tiempo encerrados juntos, además de tener que compartir camarote no era un viaje que el quisiera hacer nuevamente

- Me aburro – repuso el francés mientras veía por la ventanilla

- Pues as algo productivo – reclamo el ingles

- ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? – dijo el francés sin mucho interés

- Si con eso te mantengo callado si – gruño el ingles

Algunas horas después y sin saber como los dos chicos habían terminado con menos ropa de la que tenían puesta y algunos ducados menos en los bolsillos

- Hagámoslo mas interesante, si yo gano tu serás mi esclavo durante el resto del viaje y si tu ganas yo seré el tuyo – dijo el francés lascivamente

Por algunos instantes el ingles lo medito, era una apuesta de mucho riesgo, pero el ver la sonrisa de ese idiota era suficiente para tentarlo a hacer alguna estupidez

- Trato hecho – exclamo el ingles

Una repartida de naipes después

- Flor corrida – dijo el francés con una sonrisa en sus labios, en definitiva el viaje se pondría interesante, mientras acariciaba al ingles el cual se había quedado inmóvil en su silla

- No tan rápido bastardo – gruño el ingles mientras depositaba sus naipes en la mesa – cuatro reyes – susurro mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Desde ese día los franceses odian jugar con la versión inglesa de los naipes


	9. Chapter 9

Moda

En realidad a él nunca le había llamado la atención los estilos de vestimenta francés, hasta que su jefe se enamoro de las tendencias de vestir del otro lado del canal.

- ¿Francis? – entredijo el más pequeño a su auto proclamado hermano mayor.

- Si Arthur – repuso el mayor con un aire de regocijo sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí el ingles de ojos color esmeralda.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un traje como el tuyo? – susurro el pequeño cada palabra al mismo tiempo que le quemaba su orgullo tener que decir esas palabras.

- Claro que sin mon amour – exclamo el francés.

Algunas horas después el pequeño lucia un traje color verde como el que traía engalanado el francés.

- Sabes que esto lo hago por simple obligación, no porque me guste tu forma de vestir – recrimino el pequeño mientras se alegaba rápidamente del lugar luciendo su pequeño traje nuevo, aun que Francis no lo pudo ver, sintió que en ese momento su "hermano pequeño" lucia una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

Pasado.

El pequeño Arthur encontraba difícil, luchar con la pesada espada larga de los sajones, o el hacha doble de lo anglo o la lanza de los bretones, en realidad el nunca había sido bueno en la lucha, fue su madre la que defendió su tierra cuando Roma llego ahí acompañando a Cesar y luego a Claudio, en su lucha contra Boudica la reina guerrera de los ícenos y cuando perdió, finalmente el tuvo que pasar algunos años en casa de roma en la lejana Italia, mientras su madre se quedaba a cargo de sus tierra sometidas al poder imperial.

Pero ahora esos días parecían tan legas, lo que una vez se considero la ciudad eterna ardía en llamas, cada vez que los bárbaros lo deseaban, la ciudad que él conocía había muerto, como había muerto su antiguo mentor, al cual llego a estimar a un que nunca se lo demostrara.

Ahora él tenía que defender su tierra solo, solo de las múltiples invasiones, solo dado que su madre a la cual llego amar muchísimo había desaparecido, Britania había muerto en sus brazos, susurrándole que tenía una gran familia, al suroeste estaba su hermano mayor, un poco más al noroeste sus primos hermanos de hijos de su tía Hibernia y al norte, el mayor de todos el hijo de su tía Caledonia aquel que llamaban Escocia.

Volvió a sentir el aroma del mar, mientras la suave brisa lo mojaba delicadamente, su futuro, lucia poco alentador, pero él estaba dispuesto a luchar para sobre pasar a roma, y si debía luchar contra toda las demás naciones que así fuera.


	11. Chapter 11

Arco.

Los dos hermanos se vieron desafiantes uno al otro, después de todo no solo estaba en juego el honor de sus respectivos países, si no el honor de ellos mismos.

Gales contra Inglaterra se debatían en el último turno del torneo europeo de arquería, en realidad para nadie era sorpresa que ellos dos quedaran en la final, después de todo su puntería con el arco era legendaria, solo Hungría Rusia o Turquía, podrían oponer alguna rivalidad seria.

- ¿Estás listo para perder enano? – gruño el mayor de los dos.

- Eso lo veremos barbaricus – dijo el menor.

Al momento que las flechas salían disparadas la expectativa fue general al ver las dos flechas dar en el blanco al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los jueces verificaran la exactitud precisa del disparo.

- Es un empate – repusieron al unísono, haciendo que los hermanos se miraran uno al otro por leves instantes.

- Ya nos veremos el próximo año – dijeron al mismo tiempo que se daban la mano, después de todo año con año era el mismo resultado.


	12. Chapter 12

Baile

El pequeño Inglaterra veía con ojos de desconfianza, como Francia danzaba con cada dama de la corte que se le pusiera enfrente, no hacía muchos años que había ascendido al trono el gran rey Guillermo primero de Inglaterra, y duque de Normandia, lo cual ocasionaba que las visitas del francés se hicieran más frecuentes, no solo eso, su lenguaje se estaba transformando, con la reciente invasión, dejando el danés y los lenguajes barbáricos de lado, para empezar a usar el normando como lenguaje formal.

Ese baile era tan diferente al que él conocía como un baile o fiesta romana, era tan burdo, lo cual era lógico si al francés le era tan fácil bailar.

- Ven aquí mon amour – dijo una voz al momento que lo tomo de sus pequeñas manitas, obligándolo a bailar con su captor, el cual parecía llevarlo sobre las nubes, por algunos instantes incluso el pequeño de ojos color esmeralda, se ruborizo levemente, hasta volver a encontrar su auto control y soltarle un leve puntapié obligando a su captor a liberarlo, lo que el pequeño aprovecho para huir lejos de ahí.

- No podrás huir para siempre Arturious – dijo suavemente Francius, mirando al pequeño escabullirse como un delicado conejito asustadizo, pero al final el sería el encargado de enseñarle el fino arte del baile.


	13. Chapter 13

Baile segunda parte.

Castillo de Londimiun, Inglaterra.

- No y mil veces no – exclamo el más pequeño viendo lo que el mayor quería obligarle hacer.

- Pero Arturious sabes que estás obligado hacerlo – repuso el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Prefiero que me azoten a tener que hacer algo así – gruño el más pequeño mientras le apuntaba su pequeño arco y flecha a su enemigo francés.

- Nada ganaras disparándome, tan solo un regaño de parte de Guillermo – exclamo el mayor.

- No me importa – dijo el más pequeño haciendo un puchero.

- Pero a mi si – susurro el mayor mientras se acercaba a él y sin mucho esfuerzo lo cargaba obligándolo a seguir la música imaginaria que en esos momentos simulaba escuchar el francés.

- Déjame loco – grito el más pequeño tratando de patalear, aun que sus intentos eran en vano.

- No puedo dejarte en medio de un baile pequeño conejito – susurro el mayor mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a su "hermanito" el cual por algunos minutos simplemente se dejo hacer, parecía un delicado animalito manso que se dejaba guiar.

- Vez como si te gusta bailar conmigo – dijo el chico, hasta que sintió un golpe en su parte noble.

- Preferiría comer, la comida que hace Dinamarca todos los días, a bailar contigo una vez más – grito mientras se escabullía por la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

Yukón.

Para todo el mundo Matthew era alguien tranquilo y sin ninguna mancha en su historia, había logrado algo que para todo era casi imposible para todos, había hecho que ingleses y francés vivieran en una paz continua, un milagro casi digno de un santo.

Pero como todos tenía un lado oscuro, un lado que incluso a él le espantaba durante los momentos en que los recordaba.

Durante su época de trampero y minero en la región del Yukón, la última gran fiebre del oro, se había vuelto demasiado tentador incluso para el no probar fortuna, claro está que él como nación, no necesitaba hacer esas cosas.

Pero algo en su interior lo llamaba hacia la aventura, como si con eso demostrara que no solo Alfred podía vivir viajes sorprendentes o ser un hombre ante los demás, incluso la cara que le dieron Arthur y Francis cuando lo vieron llegar al muelle de Dawson City vestido como un viejo trampero, con un montón de pieles de lobo sobre sus hombros, era para recordar, junto al regaño que sus dos "padres" le habían dado en ese mismo instante, a un que al final termino en lo mismo una ida de recriminaciones mutuas.

- De seguro esta es tu culpa ingles – reprocho el francés.

- Imposible esto de seguro esto es culpa de sus enseñanzas francesas – reclamo el ingles.

Pudieron durar días incluso, si el joven Canadá no se viera cansado de todo eso.

- Podrían callarse y seguirme, los invitare a divertirnos a una cantina, las mujeres y el aguardiente corren por mi cuenta – gruño mientras empezaba a caminar, dejando a los dos mayores completamente choqueados, en definitiva en su interior rezaban que esta solo fuera una etapa pasajera, porque de seguir así incluso Alfred le tendría miedo a su hermano menor.


	15. Chapter 15

Cocina.

El pequeño Matthew veía con interés como su tutor, preparaba prestamente un salmón con espárragos, sin chistear era algo tan fácil que incluso a él le viera gustado intentarlo, las cosas parecían deslizarse de las manos de Francis con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme pequeño? – pregunto Francis viendo de reojo a su pequeña colonia compartida.

- Si – repuso tímidamente el canadiense.

- Está bien ve y trame ese recipiente por favor – repuso el mayor señalando una hermosa ensaladera de vidrio cortado.

El menor fue corriendo pero cuando llego había un pequeño problema no sabía cómo cargar el recipiente requerido.

- Matthew ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – pregunto el francés dándose la vuelta, no era necesaria todavía la ensaladera, pero si el pequeño quería ayudarlo debía ser ágil, lo que vio lo dejo enternecido.

- Si me quieres ayudar, será mejor que dejes a Kujimaro en la sala, y después te laves las manos, a menos que quieras que la comida sepa a pelo de oso polar – dijo el mayor haciendo que el más pequeño, se diera cuenta porque no podía agarrar el recipiente con una sola mano, si cargar dos cosas era difícil, mas a un oso bebe en la otra que no hacia mas que moverse era imposible.

- Está bien – susurro con una ligera sonrisa.

Media hora después.

- Y así pequeño mío es como se hace un pay de limón – repuso el mayor sacando el pay del horno de leña, haciendo que el más pequeño se re chupara los labios de pura emoción – que te parece si lo metemos en una canasta y se los llevamos a Arthur y a tu hermano, sería un crimen no dejarlos probar tan suculento postre – dijo el chico con un tono de voz algo narcisista que el menor no llego a sospechar.

- De verdad – exclamo el más pequeño mientras corría hacia el baño arreglarse, después de todo estaba algo cubierto de harina y sus manos todavía algo pegajosas por el limón.

Unas horas después.

- De verdad estuvo bastante bueno el pay – repuso el ingles mientras dejaba su plato en la mesita del centro.

- Ves Arthur te dije que Matthew aprendería rápido a cocinar, se nota que tiene sangre francesa – dijo el francés sonriendo.

- No le arruines su momento por favor – susurro el ingles viéndolo de reojo.

- Yo solo decía – exclamo el francés mientras veía a su joven colonia, divirtiéndose con las caras que hacia su hermano al probar el citado postre – a propósito, como le está yendo a tu mercantil en la india – pregunto el francés.

Mientras en otro lado.

- ¿De verdad lo hicisteis tú? – repuso el americano después del quinto plato, prácticamente el solo se había comido el pay.

- Si – dijo el más chico.

- Increíble – exclamo Alfred con una dulce sonrisa.

- Yo soy increíble – repuso el canadiense, esa fue la primera y única vez donde Alfred no supo que contestarle a su hermano menor, simplemente se sirvió otra porción de pay.


	16. Chapter 16

Tamaño.

- Yo soy mas alto – gritaba el mayor de los hermanos.

- Que no – repuso el canadiense.

- Que si – contra ataco su hermano.

- Que no – dijo el menor.

- Que si – gruño el mayor.

- Dejen de pelear – dijeron sus dos "padres" mientras entraban a la sala, en realidad la pelea se podía oír hasta su despacho, donde los dos estaban cerrando un acuerdo comercial que seria de suma importancia en especial para la venta de grano a Inglaterra, y la de productos prefabricados a Francia.

- Pero el inicio – lloriqueo el americano.

- No es verdad el empezó – exclamo el canadiense mientras empezaba a llorar como su hermano.

- Ambos tienes la misma altura – dijeron los dos mayores mientras los abrazaban, y los llevaban a dormir, a sus respectivos cuartos, una vez que cada uno estuvo en su cama, su tutor levemente les susurro antes de salir.

- Pero tú le ganas por un centímetro –.


	17. Chapter 17

Waterloo.

La batalla había sido ganada y los franceses estaban completamente derrotados.

- Veo que has venido a restregarme tu victoria en la cara – dijo el francés completamente ido de la situación.

- No – fue lo único que pudo decir el ingles, que a duras penas había logrado entrar al palacio de versalles donde se había refugiado su contra parte francesa.

- ¿Entonces a que diablos vinisteis? – pregunto el francés viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, ante los ojos del británico estaba un hombre acabado, lejos de la grandeza del pasado, lejos de ese bueno para nada que había ayudado a Alfred a obtener su independencia, lejos del tirano de Europa.

- Vengo a hacerte sentir mejor, al menos contigo mismo – dijo el ingles mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Por que harías algo así? – pregunto el francés.

- Por que Matthew te necesita – susurro el ingles, a un que internamente también susurraba – y yo también – mientras lentamente los dos se fusionaban en un apasionado beso, podrían luchar entre ellos, pero al final sus corazones eran suyos y ni si quiera sus jefes podrían obligarlos a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia su némesis.


	18. Chapter 18

Separación.

Había una razón para que en Inglaterra siempre estuviera lloviendo, o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría de sus habitantes, el clima, pero si se lo vieran preguntado alguno de los hermanos Kirkland, sabrían la verdad.

Esa lluvia simbolizaba el dolor, el dolor del penúltimo de los hermanos Kirkland.

- ¿Ya paso otro año no es así? – pregunto el mayor.

- Así es – repuso el ingles secamente.

- En aquella ocasión, también estaba lloviendo – repuso el escocés

- No era lluvia, eran lagrimas de una madre por sus hijos – dijo el ingles parándose de su sillón

- ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto el escoses, nunca habían hablado claramente del tema

- La separación – repuso el ingles

- - Si es por donde deseas empezar, esta bien – dijo el mayor

- Destructiva – susurro el ingles al momento que una lagrima caía por su mejilla


	19. Chapter 19

Separación segunda parte

- Habíamos formado el ejercito mas grande que nuestra tierra hubiera visto hasta entonces, yo y Brian marchábamos al frente, junto a nuestra madre – repuso el ingles

- Si recuerdo los preparativos de esa batalla, mi madre también quiso luchar, pero la tuya dijo que no – exclamo el escocés

- Fue una suerte que la tuya aceptara no participar, por que fue el infierno en la tierra – dijo el ingles

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto su hermano al ver al ingles sosteniéndose el corazón

- No pero eh aprendido a vivir con ello – dijo mientras tocaba la ventana – fue terrible William, los superábamos en numero de tres a uno, pero éramos indisciplinados, y sobre todo mal armados, que podía hacer un montón de granjeros, leñadores y demás, contra el y sus soldados – repuso el ingles

- Pero estuvieron a puntos de derrotarlo – gruño el escoses

- Pero a que precio – repuso el ingles – si lo derrotábamos, al año o década, regresaría con un ejercito mas grande, nuestra gente estaría a un mas separada, y la matanza hubiera sido mayor – susurro

- Quieres decir que – repuso el escocés

- Si mi madre se rindió, al no poder soportar el dolor de su gente – dijo el ingles

- La gran britaña se rindió – repuso el escocés

- Nadie puede reprocharle nada, nunca acepto por completo el mandato romano, pero desde esa noche viví lejos de mi hogar y mi gente, durante mas de doscientos años – dijo el ingles

- Cuéntame por favor – repuso el escocés


	20. Chapter 20

Separación tercera parte

Llovía a mares, cuando el llego a nuestra casa, o lo que quedaba de ella – dijo el ingles - - Se veía tan sublime en esa armadura, de oro con plata, su casco de oro pulido con un una crin de caballo tan larga como su espalda teñida de púrpura, parecía mas un dios que un hombre – repuso el ingles – llego sin mas presentándose sin siquiera tocar la puerta, mi madre lo recibió a un con su cuerpo semi vendado, no dejaría que ese hombre la mirara postrada mucho menos el asesino de su gente – gruño el ingles

- Y luego – repuso el escocés

- Yo hice una estupidez – dijo el ingles – ahí estaba el asesino de mi gente, al lado de mi madre, tocándola sin ningún decoro, susurrándole algo al oído, con esos ojos, que tanto le odio a el francés, sabia que nada bueno se podría gestar en esos momentos – repuso el ingles

- ¿Que fue lo que hicisteis? – pregunto el escocés

- Lo ataque – susurro el ingles – yo el mas pequeño de todos lo ataque, no supe como pero me lance contra el con una gran espada de doble mano, por unos instantes creí que lo había derrotado, ahí estaba el conquistador del mundo tirado en el piso a mis pies una estocada y todo abría terminado – dijo el ingles

- Y entonces – inquirió el escocés

- La magia se acabo y sin mas fui a dar contra una de las paredes, inconsciente – repuso el ingles – cuando recupere mi conciencia, me hallaba en un barco con rumbo de la galia – dijo el ingles

- Quieres decir – susurro el escocés

- Si yo fui el precio a pagar, además del tributo imperial – dijo el ingles, mientras empezaba a recordar, la forma brutal en que fue separado de su mundo hasta esos momentos


	21. Chapter 21

Vestimentas

- Recuerdo cuando el me quiso enseñar a usar una toga – repuso el ingles, a sus dos hermanos, dado que Brian había llegado hacia poco

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – inquirió el Gales

- Tu que crees, yo no era un ser "civilizado" la toga nunca me agrado, las primeras diez, las rasgue antes de que si quiera se acomodaran, prefería andar desnudo que verme vestido con una ropa que el lucia tan orgulloso

- En serio – repuso el escocés, con algo de duda, imaginar a Arthur rebelde, como que no cuadraba bien

- Si no me creen déjenme hacer una llamada – dijo el ingles, mientras sacaba su celular


	22. Chapter 22

Vestimenta segunda parte

- Que si Arthur destruyo toda la ropa que le dio roma, es decir poco – repuso el francés

- Por que tienes que exagerar todo – gruño el ingles

- Pero mon ami, yo no exagero nada, yo estuve ahí a un recuerdo, el grito de bárbaro, que hacías mientras corrías desnudo por la plaza de Augusto, con roma detrás de ti, gritándote que tenias que usarla – dijo divertido el francés

- Quieres decir que Arthur corrió desnudo por toda roma – inquirió el mas pequeño de los hermanos

- Eso fue poco, corrió hasta Capua y de regreso – dijo el francés divertido

- Como fue que al final lo lograron vestir – repuso el escocés

- Francis ni si quiera lo pienses – dijo el ingles sumamente sonrojado

- Pero Arthur, tus hermanos merecen saberlo – susurro el francés con una sonrisa, definitivamente esa historia tenia que ser compartida


	23. Chapter 23

Vestimenta tercera parte

- Era de noche, y el pequeño Arthur ya estaba cansado de tanto correr, pero a un así, tenia que ocultarse de roma, el cual parecía incansable – dijo el francés

- Y entonces – repuso Peter mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche negro

- Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ocupar una de las camas, en la habitación comunal – dijo el francés

¿Habitación comunal? – pregunto el gales

Si una idea de roma, todos los hijos de naciones conquistadas teníamos que vivir ahí, hacinados, para así no tener tanto contacto con nuestras naciones de origen – repuso el francés

- Debió ser terrible – exclamaron los gemelos irlanda al mismo tiempo

- No para el – gruño el ingles

- En solo ver a todos – iba a decir el francés, al momento de sentir la mano escocesa sobre su boca

- Dices algo que traume a Peter de por vida y yo mismo te capo – susurro el escocés


	24. Chapter 24

Idea primera parte

- No se como se le ocurrió, pero rápidamente se escondió en la cama, que estaba inmediatamente a la suya – dijo el francés

- ¿Entonces que paso? – repusieron los irlandeses

- Debió recordar que las camas estaban conformadas según orientación territorial – dijo el francés con una sonrisa

- Quieres decir – dijo el gales, al mismo tiempo que escocia le tapaba los oídos a Peter

- Si es la única vez que Arthur fue el que se acostó conmigo – repuso el francés con una sonrisa – bueno sobr – iba a decir al momento de sentir un golpe en la cabeza

- Tenias que aumentarle verdad – gruño el ingles


	25. Chapter 25

Idea Segunda parte

- Debieron de ver la cara de roma, cuando nos descubrió durmiendo abrazados, y a el sin nada enzima – dijo el francés con una sonrisa

- Me lo imagino – repuso el escocés, mientras seguía tapándole las orejas al menor de los hermanos, que a un que trataba de liberarse no podía, el también quería oír

- Bueno desde ese día Arthur acepto usar la toga, a un que tuvimos todavía algunos problemas, en enseñarle a usarla – dijo el francés divertido

- No me hagas contarles sobre el incidente de las termas – gruño el ingles


	26. Chapter 26

Termas

El baño romano, una de las invenciones mas impresionantes de la antigüedad, pulcro y saludable, era mas que un ritual de limpieza un ritual de sociabilidad, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, y era obvio que Roma quisiera inculcar en sus pequeños, todo lo referente a su cultura, así que había diseñado un baño en su gigantesca casa, que solamente usarían el y sus pequeños huéspedes

- Ahí lo tiene al gran hijo de la galia, llorando como un bebe delante de todos, de Bélgica, de Suiza, de Austria, de Germania inferior, España y Portugal, los dos gemelos Italia, los africanos, los asiáticos, como Siria Turquía y Grecia, además del hermano menor de Roma, Bizancio – repuso el ingles con una lagrima en el ojo

- No puedo creerlo – dijeron los cuatro hermanos restantes

- Incluso yo que me había incorporado después de el, no le tenia tanto miedo a la terma como el – repuso el ingles

- Cállate en tu país siempre llueve era lógico que un poco de agua no te mataría – gruño el francés

- Cierto se me olvidaba que los franceses son como gatos odian el agua – dijo el ingles divertido

- Que cosa – repuso el francés

- Lo que oísteis – gruño el ingles

- Mejor sigue contando – repuso Peter, con unos ojitos esperanzados

- Okay – dijo el ingles – el chiste es que al final, entre todos decidimos meterlo a la piscina – exclamo el ingles – o al menos ese era el plan – repuso finalmente

- Era obvio que el gran Francis, no se dejaría ganar tan fácil – dijo el francés con una sonrisa

- Si claro, te salvantes por el aceite derramado en el piso – repuso el ingles – a un que no por mucho tiempo – susurro el ingles

- Ese día Roma si se paso – exclamo el francés

- Si la salpicada que distes fue suprema, pero mas el golpe que te disteis contra suiza, ja ja ja, desde entonces te detesta, le dejasteis un chichón tamaño olímpico – rio el ingles


	27. Chapter 27

Tercera cruzada

Al fin tierra santa, o al menos cerca de tierra santa

- Tenias que hacer esa desviación no – gruño el ingles

- Pero mon ami, hubiera sido de mala educación, no pasar a saludar a Bizancio – repuso el francés

- Y de paso gastarte casi todos nuestros ducados – gruño el ingles

- No necesitamos ducados, viviremos de la tierra – dijo el francés jovialmente – solo necesitamos un rió y listo a plantar se a dicho – repuso felizmente

- Estamos en medio del desierto, con una temperatura de cuarenta y cinco grados y todavía tienes la desfachatez de ah – grito el ingles lanzándose contra el francés

Algunas horas después

- Ustedes dos son mis prisioneros – dijo alguien con asentó egipcio

- ¡Siria! – dijeron al unísono los europeos, ahora si la cosa se ponía peor


	28. Chapter 28

No había duda que los rosales estaban creciendo más grande este verano que el anterior, medito el ingles con una pequeña sonrisa, desde que había aplicado un poco de sus artes arcanas los rosales que el frog había traído desde el otro lado del mar habían florecido hermosamente bien en esa casa estilo imperialista que ambos habían construido en una de las riveras de los grandes lagos

- Arthur – grito un pequeño corriendo hacia el muchacho que se quedo inmobil ante los pequeños gritos

-¡Matthew!– inquirió el mayor al ver al pequeño todo cubierto de tierra - ¿qué diablos te paso? – pregunto mientras sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a limpiar la cara de la pequeña colonia

- Alfred me empujo al lodo – replico el pequeño señalando hacia su gemelo que corría a toda prisa hacia ambos

- ¡No es cierto! – grito el mayor enérgicamente – el solo se cayó – refuto algo cansado por la carrera

- Es verdad que él me empujo al lodo – repuso el canadiense escondiéndose detrás del mayor – además que asusto a kuyumaro – gruño el canadiense algo bajo

- Mentiras, todas son mentiras – inquirió el pequeño mirando feamente a su mellizo, cosa que el mayor pudo notar

- Alfred dime la verdad – reclamo el mayor mirándolo seriamente – Matthew nunca me ah mentido y espero que tu tampoco – dijo en un tono de voz bastante peligroso, lo que ocasiono que el pequeño norteamericano bajara la mirada nerviosamente – y ¿bien? – pregunto seriamente mirando mas inquiridoramente al menor

Ese día Alfred aprendió que mentir era malo y Matthew aprendió que una simple mirada de Arthur obraba maravillas para descubrir la verdad entre las mentiras


	29. Chapter 29

Canadá miro con asombro el perfecto pastel de chocolate que su padre y/o madre ingles había preparado para el

- ¿Entonces qué opinas? – pregunto el ojiverde mirando expectante al canadiense que a un dudaba en darle una mordida al pastel, el cual dentro de lo que cambia se veía bastante apetecible

- Se ve bueno – inquirió con nerviosismo el menor

- En ese caso pruébalo – repuso el ingles pasándole tranquilamente una cuchara, la cual a un con cierto temor cogió el canadiense, si tenía que morir intoxicado al menos que fuera rápido pensó

Ese día el canadiense comprendió que había algo más dulce que la miel de maple de su casa, aun que nunca pensó que el ingles supiera cocinar tan bien


	30. Chapter 30

Canadá no podía dejar de contarle a su madre/padre francés las maravillas del exquisito postre que le había preparado su padre/madre ingles en su anterior visita, era como si pudiera todavía saborear los maravillosos sabores de ese divino postre

- Es obvio que Arthur solamente supiera cocinar postres – musito el francés con una sonrisa

- Pero si todo lo demás se le da fatal – murmuro el canadiense – como algo que requiere más delicadeza le queda de maravilla – pregunto algo contraído

- Por que Angleterre tiene unas manos divinas – dijo el francés con una sonrisa algo torcida en sus labios – si te contara lo que pueden hacer – susurro mientras se ponía de pie – mon petit nunca en tu vida creo que conozcas alguien con mas prodigiosas

Ese día Canadá aprendió dos cosas, una nunca hables de Arthur con Francis, y dos que era posible hacer con las manos más de mil cosas referentes al sexo, algo que nunca en su vida esperaba usar


	31. Chapter 31

Gilbert miro pensativo al pequeño a duras penas se podía mantener de pie, después de todo qué edad podría tener, uno o dos días, no era mucho, a decir verdad no tenía mucho con el pequeño, el cual había encontrado una vez que había ido a visitar a su "amigo" Hungría, ese chico raro de modales extraños, y voz bastante estridente que a la menor provocación lo dejaba hecho puré, con razón al señorito siempre le andaba pegando, aun que vash siempre interviniera en pos de su "amigo"

- pio – volvió a piar el pollito mirando alegremente al pruso que simplemente sonrió ante el poderoso pitio

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamo después de volver a pensar en que nombre le pondría – te pondré wets - inquirió al momento de sentir un fuerte picotazo sobre su mano – auch – replico mirando enojado al pollito homicida que simplemente lo miraba furioso – en ese caso te llamare juntland – replico al instante de sentir otro fuerte picotazo – auch – reclamo el albino corriendo del pollito homicida, que simplemente no le agradaba ninguno de los nombres que el prusiano proponía - estate quiero gilbird – reclamo la nación al instante de ver como el pollito empezaba a piar alegremente, "Gilbird" o ave gil o mejor dicho ave de Gilbert, se le había ocurrido en uno de esos momentos de iluminación divina, después de todo "Hungría" se reiría hasta morir si la mas awesome nación de todas moría picoteado, aun que fuera por el mas awesome pollito de todo el mundo

- Gilbird ven aquí – replico señalando su hombro, pero el pollito simplemente tuvo otra idea mientras se posaba sobre su cabeza

Ese día Gilbert aprendió dos cosas sobre gilbird, nunca trates de bajarlo de la awesome cabeza del awesome Prusia, y dos ese pollito podría ser un digno adversario, como podría certificar Polonia el día que lo conoció


	32. Chapter 32

Si había algo que Polonia temiera más que a la muerte o al barniz de uñas corrido o hablar con alguien que apenas conociera, incluso más que Rusia, seria al pollito de Prusia, no es que en si le tuviera miedo al plumero andante, era por una simple razón, ese pollo era un demonio, un demonio vestido de pichón, pero nadie nunca se lo había creído, ni Hungría Austria Lituania y mucho menos Prusia, simplemente le decían que era una tontería

Pero él sabía que era verdad

Todo había empezado cuando Gilbert abrió una casa conciliar de la orden de los caballeros teutónicos en Varsovia y él como buen amigo y vecino, aun que el prusiano debes en cuando se entrometía en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia acepto la invitación de quedarse a dormir y gozar de la hospitalidad de la orden

Todo iba bien hasta que conoció a la mascota de su "amigo", al principio se dejo engañar por lo hermoso que era y además de hermoso adorable, pero una vez que inocentemente le había jalado la colita, como parte de una inocente broma el pollito se había convertido en un demonio, picoteándolo a diestra y siniestra cuando nadie lo veía y eso había durado siglos

El polaco abrazo más fuertemente la almohada, estaba seguro que el pollito había sido el causante en aquella ocasión de tirarlo por las escaleras, o que su ropa estuviera quemada, o peor a un de ese mal corte de cabello

En ese instante se fue la luz, por suerte tenía una linterna a la mano, pero cuando la prendió y a punto sobre la cama miro directamente al pollito el cual lo miraba sombríamente

Ese día Lituania aprendió dos cosas, una Polonia podía correr casi tan rápido o más que los italianos y dos no había superado su trauma a los pollitos


	33. Chapter 33

Bélgica miro divertida a su hermano, no es que Holanda odiara a muerte a España simplemente era que tenía demasiados rencores a un contra el español, mas a un que contra Francia o Alemania, pero a un así, la chica sabía perfectamente que cuando se requería el holandés se tragaba su desdén y cooperaba con el español sin rechistar

Y justamente esa era una ocasión especial

España había decidido ayudar a su pequeño Manuel, después de ese terrible sismo que lo había dejado, como diría su hermano mexicano, mas mallugado que unas nalgas de la merced, aun que el español no le veía el sentido a la frase en esos momentos

Era por eso que los tres se encontraban en territorio chileno ayudando de alguna forma a la población afectada, aun que el español le hubiera gustado hacer mas, Manual le agradeció con una sonrisa el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, mas a un con sus primos hermanos

La paella por fin se había acabado y el español, simplemente se sentó a descansar en una de las tres sillas que habían colocado Bélgica detrás de la mesa que amablemente la cruz roja les había cedido

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir el español mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos – no saben lo que es ver a un hijo sufrir tanto como los eh visto sufrir a ellos, a decir verdad cada uno es alguien especial para mí, ya sea Alexander Maria, Martin o Manuel, incluso Armando y Rodrigo, los quiero a todos por igual, como también los quiero a usted y ah Lovino – susurro casi al borde de la nostalgia, una nostalgia más allá del un imperio en el cual nunca se ponía el sol - desde el fondo de mi corazón y alma muchas gracias -

Ese día Bélgica aprendió una cosa, Holanda podía cambiar de colores más rápido que un camaleón, cuando el español le hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón


End file.
